


【授權翻譯】Impressions(2) The Courier快遞員

by chicrenee



Series: 【授權翻譯】Impressions [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 15:09:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8253527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chicrenee/pseuds/chicrenee
Summary: Arthur忍痛從前五分鐘前才開始閱讀的報告抬起頭。Morgana，他同父異母的姊姊，事業夥伴，首席設計師和實實在在的討厭鬼(general pain in the arse)正在站他桌前。看起來不是很開心。





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Courier](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3844504) by [Clea2011](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clea2011/pseuds/Clea2011). 



> Impressions第二篇  
> 看著吃醋的Arthur很有趣，Morgana的個性我也很喜歡  
> 這篇比較短，一樣~如果有任何意見都歡迎留言喔:)

“Arthur… Arthur… ARTHUR!”  
Arthur不情願地從讀了五分鐘的報告抬起頭。  
Morgana，他同父異母的姊姊，事業夥伴，首席設計師和實實在在的討厭鬼(general pain in the arse)正在站他桌前。看起來不是很開心。  
這不是平常Morgana對她弟弟的表情。事實上，他開始把這視為常態了。心中不由得想，這次他到底做了什麼惹到她的事。  
“喔，你清醒了啊?我都開始懷疑了…”  
“Morgana你想要做什麼?我很忙。” 他調整了一些文件，再將未讀的文件移到最上層， “下午有個重要的會議。”  
“是啊，我知道，你沒忘記的話，是我做開頭簡報的。”沒有等待Arthur回答，因為其實他真的也忘了這件事。她繼續說道，“我就是為了這件事來的。”

聽起來不妙。Arthur希望Morgana不是為了什麼緊急事件而打算退出。他恨死在新客戶前介紹Morgana的設計了。他會的就是生意，財務這些正經事，這也是他最擅長的。相反的，他對Morgana的東西真的一竅不通，儘管任何一個他們家的設計師系列都是非常優秀的。

“好啦，大部分是有關Gwen的事，你最近到底要借走她幾次?”Morgana又接著說“你有你自己的助理，Arthur。”她朝著開著的門揮了揮手，這個方向他可以很清楚的看到Merlin…還有那個愛纏著他聊天的快遞員。  
Arthur迅速的移開視線， “Gwen對這個安排沒有意見啊。”  
“你就是在利用她的善良佔她便宜！Merlin明明就可以照顧你的所有需求。”

Arthur真的希望這是真的。但他可不想跟他姊分享那些特殊需求。  
“他工作過度了，還睡在辦公室，我試著讓他多休息。就像你說的，關心自己的員工。”  
“但也不該把我搞到累死吧?!而且為什麼你每天總是要Gwen在10點到11點間來幫你?”

這是有原因的。一切就是因為這個特殊狀況有著不可置信完美的頭髮，太過好看的外表，而且顯然是負責我們辦公室信件的快遞員。

那快遞員總是在Merlin那花了太長時間。Arthur懷疑這人想帶走的可能不只是包裹或信件。

現在大約10點。今天快遞員提早到了。過去一周，Arthur已經試圖用各種理由讓Merlin離開辦公室，但這邪惡的快遞員看穿了他的把戲。  
現在那個邪惡的傢伙倚靠在Merlin的桌旁，要命的靠近。顯而易見的，這人根本不知道什麼叫做人際距離吧!( personal space)

Arthur盯著的時間遠比自己想像來得久。

“那是Gwaine，”在Arthur顯然不打算回答她的問題，Morgana試著說些話， “Gwen覺得他對Merlin好像有意思(got a thing)”  
Arthur完全不想知道這人的有意思是什麼。  
他不開心地皺起眉。“辦公室戀情是違反公司規定的，”他低吼著。  
“嗯…Gwaine不是我們公司的員工，”Morgana指出 “他服務的單位是Camelot快遞，我們長期配合且信賴的快遞公司。再說，我可不知道我們有禁止辦公室戀情這件事。想想Gwen跟Lance，我記得當初你也是樂見其成的說。所以，Merlin都忍受你壓榨一整天了，就讓他找點樂子吧。我敢打賭Gwaine的床上功夫一定也是一流的…事實上他的愛慕者可多了，如果Merlin對他沒意思的話…”  
Arthur舉起雙手投降。 “拜託。不要再說這種會讓我心靈創傷的事了。還有，你說的對，Gwaine也許是個風趣的人但他看起來完全不可靠。所以他很有可能會傷害Merlin或帶壞他。”  
Morgana的臉色柔軟了些。 “ 喔…原來你還有心耶…Arthur。”  
擔心被Morgana發現些什麼，Arthur迅速的接著說， “沒這回事，我只是擔心談戀愛會讓Merlin在公事上的表現失常，進而影響公司的營運，這些都是我擔心的。所以我不真的認為Gwaine可以在辦公室裡鬼混。”  
Morgana一臉訝異地盯著他。 “你真的是個自大又沒感情的…噢。”

『噢』的確是個正確的結束。

Arthur完全沒發現Merlin在他說話的時候走進了他的辦公室。  
他的助理看起來不是很開心，他將PDA跟觸控筆猛地放在Arthur面前。  
“你需要簽署這個同意書，這樣Gwaine才能從Mithian那拿到新系列的樣品”Merlin說道。  
Arthur的臉熱得發燙，安靜的簽好名並將PDA交回。Merlin表情冷漠的拿走。  
“多謝你的合作。可不能讓Gwaine在這裡鬼混太久的，不是嗎?”  
“Merlin…”  
但一切都來不及了，Merlin早就砰地把門關上走出辦公室了。

Arthur身子稍向前靠著並用雙手緊捂住臉，惱怒的低吼著。“Damn… damn…”  
“做的真好啊，Arthur。” Morgana嘆口氣說，“他可是最佳助理耶，當然是除了我家的Gwen以外啦，而你居然快把他逼去找新工作了。先說好…在找新人期間，別想我再把Gwen調來支援你了。說真的，Arthur，我也是為你好。”  
“我真的不是這個意思。”但就連Arthur自己也知道這幾乎沒有誤會的餘地。  
“我真的很討厭你硬要做個討厭鬼。喔，回到剛剛的話題，告訴我，你該不會是因為不想讓Merlin跟Gwaine太好才借Gwen來幫忙的吧?!”  
Arthur只是瞧了Morgana一眼後，就走開了。  
沒有必要否認什麼。Morgana總是能看穿Arthur的意圖，稱她為『邪惡女巫』當之無誤。  
“好，那就這樣，不過Arthur，也許你該問問自己為什麼在意這件事。我說的是，你真的在意這件事的理由是什麼。”接著Morgana也離開了，相對剛剛Merlin粗魯的關門，她算是挺溫和的了。  
藉由隔間窗戶，Arthur看到Gwaine已經離開了。Merlin坐在自己的位子上，憤怒至極的打著字。連Morgana離開時，甚至沒有像往常般抬頭給她一個微笑。  
不用說，Arthur自己也知道剛才Morgana問的答案是什麼。  
Arthur只希望他姊不要那麼快就知道他的秘密。  
因為Morgana永遠，不可能坐視不管的。


End file.
